Love at Seyio Private High School
by azianlove
Summary: Amu has to move because of Ami's career. She doesn't care. But when she gets her room and her roommate she freaks. Guess who. Thats right, the one and only playboy, Ikuto. Other than that she finds new awsome friends, and eneimes who hates amuto. AMUTO!
1. Character Info

Hi Hi, this is azianlove here. this is the character information so there's no mix up: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS

Character Info

Amu: 16

Ikuto: 19

Utau: 17

Kukai: 18

Rima: 16

Nagihiko: 17

Yaya: 15

Tadase: 17

Saaya: 16

Lulu: 16


	2. The Start

**azianlove: hey ppls! dis is my 1****st**** fanfic i've ever made. well I've written other stories, that I made up.**

**Ikuto: just get on with the story.**

**Amu: Ne Ikuto be nice.**

_**Ikuto eye rolls at Amu.**_

**Amu: did u just eye roll at me?**

**Ikuto: were u looking at me again? smirk***

**Amu:**_** blushes* **_**Hentai!**

**azianlove: I do not own shugo chara, or shugo chara characters in anyway. If I did I would have Tadase as a friend to Amu not a lover.**

Amu's POV

"Onee-Chan, pwease wake up," I heard my little sister Ami waking me up, "Mama and Papa have news for you." I replied back to Ami, "Hai Hai, Ami. Tell mama and papa I'll be down in a minute." Ami smiled, "Hai Onee-Chan." I looked in the mirror, seeing my gold honey eyes, and my pink hair. Yes, I said pink. I put on my black skinny jeans, and I wore my black and red V-neck, with a long red pearl necklace. I put my hair up in a pony tail, with the puff in the front.

I walked down stairs. My mom looked at me, "Honey, I have bad news. We're moving… Again. Ami has an audition in Tokyo for a part in a movie. You're going to stay in at Seyio Private High School." I did really care on the other hand. We moved here 3 months ago, and I wanted a fresh start. My grades were hella bad. Papa started crying, "My little sparrow is ready to fly. Stay away from boys." Mama covered papa's mouth. Mama laughed, "A-Amu, you can go out with any _gentlemen _you want. Just make sure he's _appropriate._" I had a sweat drop, "H-Hai, Mama." Papa was in a feeble position in a corner, crying.

After the flight

In taxi to SPHS 2 PM

Ikuto's POV

"RUN!" my friend, Kukai yelled. The girls screamed our names, "IKUTO KUKAI NAGIHIKO TADASE!!!" Nagi yelled, "Where?!!!" I thought Nagi was the smart one. "To the trees!" Each one of us climbed fast, and quietly. I was lucky enough to get to a branch with a _view. _When I say the view, I mean the girls locker room.

Amu's POV

I walked to the front office, everything was so big. No, it was huge. I asked for my name, to the lady sitting there. "A-Ano, I'm Hinamori Amu." The lady looked through the files on the computer. She stopped, "Ahh, yes, here is a map of the school, your schedule and your dorm card." I looked at her, "Dorm Card?" She smiled, "Yes, you slide it, and it opens, just like the hotel." "Oh. Arigato." She smiled. I walked to the elevator, on the 3rd level, room 104. I opened the door. One bed? I walked to the bed. I saw a guy with midnight blue hair. I'm not going to lie, but he was H O T.

**azianlove:so wat do u think? I noe its short, but my mom's gona be home soon. next chapter will be on Monday, and longer I promise.**

**Amu: **_**blush***_

**alove: y u blush?**

**Ikuto: cuz Amu-**_**koi **_**thought I was hot. and I am. **

**alove: wow.**

**Amu: don't call me koi were not dating**

**Ikuto: **_**licks lip* **_**do u want 2?**

_**Amu: major blush* I-I d-don't date pervs**_


	3. Sorry Guys!

**alove: srri 4 the story got delayed, having problems with my bf.**

**Ikuto: awww….. Let's get on with the story**

**alove: im srri I cant but it will be out dis week so I think u can wait**

**Ikuto: no I can…**

_**Amu looks at Ikuto sadly* **_

**Amu: alove will be making each chap, each week.**

_**Ikuto carries Amu 2 a room**_

**alove: please don't blame me, blame, my mom, my school, and my bf.**

**Amu: A-ANO!! HELP!**

**alove: hehehe. gtg need to help Amu. **_**bangs on door* **_**Ikuto!!!!**


	4. New Friends That Fast?

**alove: yayyyy!!! I got a new computer!!!!**

**Ikuto: Good for you, let's get to the story now.**

**Amu: Ne, alove why are u publishin so so late?**

**alove: well 1****st**** is because my computer just broke down on me, 2****nd**** was because I couldn't go on any computers cuz my gpa was a 1.3**

**Ikuto: BAKA!!**

**Amu: Sorry, Ikuto's cranky cuz u haven't written in awhile…**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I didn't know how to wake him up, so I just put my stuff in one spot and waited on the couch, until he woke up, but before I knew it I was asleep too...

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up and all of a sudden I smelled friggin strawberries, but I liked it. It was fresh and sweet. I stood up and saw a cute pink haired girl. I walked over to her, and came closer to her face. "Oi, wake up." She didn't up, and I said it a little louder this time. "Oi!" she still didn't wake up. I blew in her ear. She opened her eyes, and stood up, "What the fuck?!" I smirked; I came closer, and whispered in her ear. "You know you want me…"

**Amu's POV**

He whispered in my ear, "You know you want me…" I pushed him away, and I prayed to Buddha than I didn't blush. I walked to the door, and a petite girl, with short, light brown hair, put in pigtails. "Ano, is Ikuto there?" She asked me; apparently 'Ikuto' is the perv. He yelled out, "In here!!" She walked in, "Kukai needs you." Ikuto didn't even bother to look at her, "Why didn't he call or text?" "He lost his phone… again." Ikuto stood up, and walked passed me, "See you later, kitty" I blushed, and my ears were hotter that lava. When he left the room, the girl came over to me.

"Hi, my names Yuki Yaya, what's yours'?"

"Hinamori Amu, I just transferred."

"Oh, I know, I haven't seen you in around, so I guessed you were new. Come on I'll show you around."

_____________________________________**Lounge__________________________________**

**Amu's POV**

Yaya-chan showed me around, and the best was either the Lounge or the food court. Yaya, found a couch for us to sit on.

"Ne-ne Amu, the others are coming over now, I'll introduce you. They'll be here in 5," Right after she said that, they came in. "Or now." She continued. Yaya stood up, and waved her hand. A big group walked over. Yaya, "Hey guys!! This is Hinamori Amu, she just transferred her. Amu, this is Utau," she pointed to a girl with long, blond, pigtails, with purplish blue eyes to match. "That's Utau's boyfriend, Kukai," he had spiky brown hair, deep green eyes, "That's Tadase," now he was okay looking, but not as good looking as the rest of them, he had reddish eyes, and blond hair. Yaya continued, "The little sweet looking girl over there, is not sweet, that's just her image, but she loves funny things, her names Rima."

She was a short little girl, with dark brown hair, which was all the way down to her waist, and she had big brown eyes. "That's Nagihiko, or Nagi, he's Rima boyfriend." he was a tall, guy, and had golden eyes, and long purple hair, which was longer than Rima's by a bit.

"And lastly my boyfriend, Kairi."

he was taller than Yaya by a couple of inches. He had green hair, and green eyes. I was shocked from how many people their were just in one group. "So, who wants to eat ramen tonight?" Kukai yelled out, Utau responded, "I think we should to-go, since you'll never know how many fan girls are going to show up." Kukai, "That's fine with me."


End file.
